Sengoku BASARA: Dunia Melawan Kasuga
by Keranjang Aib
Summary: Kasuga yang ditandai sebagai pengkhianat, harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia harus hidup sendirian. Setelah kematian Sang Dewa Perang, ia berusaha mencari siapa saja yang ikut turun tangan atas kematian tuannya. Di sisi lain, Reiko berhasil menghasut semua sekutunya dan berusaha menghancurkan Kasuga secara perlahan... Cerita mengandung Ryona Rape! Umur 18 tahun jangan baca ya!
1. Prolog

**Diingatkan! Kisah ini hanya untuk 18 ke atas! Mengandung unsur ryona+rape! Kalau pembaca masih di bawah umur, silahkan klik tanda 'x' di tab browser pembaca! Jika ingin tahu apa itu 'ryona' coba cek di Google. Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kisah ini untuk 18 ke atas! Terima Kasih :)**

 **Karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik dari anime Sengoku BASARA dan ada sebagian yang Saya buat sendiri untuk mendukung cerita.**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

"Kasuga." Sebuah suara wanita memanggilnya dari belakang, "Guru memanggilmu."

Kasuga segera berlari ke tempat gurunya berada. Sesampainya di sana, Kasuga menunduk dan memberi hormat pada gurunya, "Guru."

"Kau sudah tahu alasan kenapa aku memanggilmu ke sini, kan?" Tanya lelaki tua itu.

"Ya, guru."

"Ini adalah misi pembunuhan pertamamu. Kuharap kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya."

Kasuga terdiam.

"Targetmu adalah Sang Dewa Perang, Uesugi Kenshin. Dia bukan orang sembarangan, istananya di jaga oleh pasukan elit." Lelaki tua itu berdiri dengan perlahan dan berjalan ke arah Kasuga, "Kau adalah kunoichi terbaik yang aku miliki sekarang. Reiko sudah tidak bisa kuharapkan lagi, pikirannya sudah diracuni oleh ambisinya."

Kasuga memandang gurunya.

"Dia memang lebih kuat darimu, tapi aku melihat potensi dalam dirimu." Ia terdiam sebentar dan memandangi wajah Kasuga, "Kau sudah tahu tentang ritual itu, kan?"

Kasuga mengangguk.

"Baiklah," Lelaki tua itu membuka seluruh pakaiannya, "Mau atau tidak, kau harus memberikan keperawananmu padaku, gurumu. Sekarang, kau mau aku memulai duluan atau—"

"Kuserahkan tubuhku padamu." Kasuga membaringkan tubuhnya dan merentangkan kedua kakinya lebar-lebar, "Guru."

Lelaki tua itu segera meniduri tubuh Kasuga. Dengan wajah yang penuh nafsu, sang guru melepas pakaian ketat yang menutupi setengah payudara Kasuga, "Bagaimana kau bisa berjalan di luar dengan pakaian seperti pelacur ini?"

Kasuga memalingkan wajahnya dan merasa malu dengan ucapan gurunya. Memang pakaian yang ia pakai tidak menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, hanya setengah payudaranya yang tertutupi dan bagian selangkangannya saja hampir menampakkan bibir vaginanya. Belum lagi ditambah ketatnya pakaian itu, membuat Kasuga selalu berjalan dengan puting yang tampak jelas dari balik pakaiannya. Tidak jarang putingnya terselip keluar dan menjadi incaran para lelaki mesum di sekitarnya. Beruntung dia adalah seorang kunoichi terlatih, para lelaki mesum itu hanya mampu menikmati puting itu dari kejauhan tanpa mampu merasakannya.

"Lihatlah ini, bahkan putingmu sudah keluar dari pakaiannya sebelum aku membukanya. Dan.. Oh! Mereka sudah mengeras. Aku melatihmu untuk menjadi kunoichi, bukan pelacur."

Kasuga tidak percaya, guru yang ia hormati selama ini juga sama mesumnya dengan para lelaki yang ada di desa. Tetap saja, ritual itu harus ia jalankan. Lebih baik kehilangan keperawananmu di tangan guru daripada di tangan musuh... atau lebih tepatnya di selangkangan musuh.

"Katakan, bagaimana caranya kau bisa berjalan keliling desa dengan pakaian pelacur ini?" Kata lelaki tua itu sambil memainkan payudara Kasuga, "Kau sadar kan kalau payudara besarmu ini hampir tidak muat di pakaianmu? Atau jangan-jangan kau sengaja memamerkannya supaya orang-orang bisa memuaskan nafsumu?"

"Ti-tidak— AHN!"

Kasuga mengeluarkan jeritan kecil ketika gurunya melahap payudara sebelah kanan miliknya. Lelaki tua itu melahap payudara besar Kasuga dengan rakus. Ia menjilatinya seperti sebuah permen.

"Hmm...Slurrp.. Slurp.. Mhaahh..."

Tangan kanan lelaki tua itu terus memainkan payudara kiri Kasuga dan mulai memencet putingnya. Kasuga hanya bisa mengerang dan menggigit jarinya untuk menahan suara erangannya. Ia merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari vaginanya, seperti cairan. Jika gurunya terus memainkan payudaranya seperti ini, cairan itu rasanya akan menyembur keluar kapan saja.

"Gu-guru... sesuatu ingin keluar... dari vagina.. AAAHHHHNNN!: Kasuga mengeluarkan jeritan kenikmatan ketika gurunya memencet dan menyedot putingnya bersamaan.

Vaginanya menyemburkan cairan orgasme begitu banyak. Cairan itu menembus dari balik pakaiannya yang menutupi bagian vaginanya. Suara semburannya terdengar sampai seisi ruangan. Cairan itu menyembur keluar, menyirami tubuh gurunya. Tubuh Kasuga mengejang, berusaha mengeluarkan semua cairan dari vaginanya.

"Wah, wah, wah.. Kau sudah orgasme sebanyak ini hanya karena aku memainkan payudaramu? Aku heran kenapa kau tidak menjadi pelacur saja?"

Kasuga memalingkan wajahnya, ia merasa malu mendengar hal itu dari gurunya sendiri.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah sebasah ini, aku akan memasukkan penisku sekarang."

"Eh!? Guru jangan, aku belum sia— kyahn!"

Kasuga menjerit kesakitan ketika penis itu menghujam ke dalam vaginanya. Dengan satu kali dorongan, penis itu sudah tertanam seluruhnya di dalam vaginanya dan merobek keperawanannya. Darah dan cairan vaginanya bercampur jadi satu menyelimuti batang penis gurunya.

"Aaaah... Ah... Ahh... Aaa..." Mata Kasuga terbelalak akibat rasa sakit di vaginanya.

"Baiklah, kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat."

Lelaki itu mengangkat kedua kaki Kasuga dan menaruhnya di pundaknya. Ia mendorong tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

"Oooohh! Vaginamu masih sangat rapat... Rasanya penisku seperti terhisap masuk ke dalamnya.. Ooohhh!"

Dengan tiba-tiba, lelaki itu menaikkan kecepatan gerakkan dan mendorong penisnya keluar masuk vagina Kasuga dengan kasar.

"Gahh! Guru! Pe-pelankan.. Kyahn! Aah! Aah! Ah! Ini menyaktiku! Gah! Gah! Ah! Vaginaku! Kau menyakiti vaginaku! Ah! Hng! Ngh! Ahn! AAAHHHNN!" Sambil berkata seperti itu, Kasuga mengalami orgasme. Vaginanya kembalikan menyemburkan cairan dengan jumlah yang banyak, bahkan saat penis gurunya terus menghujamnya.

"Oh! Oh! Kau orgasme! Cairanmu mengalir melewati penisku! Oh! Hebat! Hebat! HEBAT!"

Lelaki itu semakin mempercepat gerakkannya. Ia seakan tidak peduli mendegar suara kesakitan muridnya. Ia seperti hewan buas yang sedang menikmati mangsanya.

"Sakit! Aahhn! Hentikan! Ahhn! Kyah! Guru! Aahhh!"

"Oooh! Aku— aku akan keluar! OOHHHHH!"

"NNHHHAAAAAHHHNNNNN~~!"

Guru dan murid itu pun mengerang bersamaan di tengah orgasmenya. Lelaki itu mendorong penisnya dalam-dalam agar seluruh spermanya keluar di dalam vagina Kasuga. Dengan beberapa kali dorongan, akhirnya sperma itu telah keluar semua. Ia menarik penisnya keluar.

"Haahh... Haaa... Haa... Ahhh..." Ia duduk sambil mengatur nafasnya, "Ritualnya sudah selesai, Kasuga. Kini kau tidak perlu takut jika tertangkap oleh musuh."

Kasuga diam saja.

"Oh tidak... Tubuhmu membuat penisku bangun lagi. Sepertinya penis tua ini masih menginginkan payudaramu itu."

Lelaki itu menduduki perut Kasuga dan menjepit penisnya di kedua payudara Kasuga. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mengeluarkan spermanya. Ia menyemprotkan spermanya ke wajah Kasuga dan ada beberapa di sekitar payudaranya.

"Dan itu yang terakhir..." Lelaki itu berdiri dan memakai pakaiannya, "Kau bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini kapan saja."

Lelaki itu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Kasuga sendirian. Di tengah ruangan itu, Kasuga tergeletak lemah. Padahal itu hanya sebuah ritual, tapi ia merasa seperti korban pemerkosaan. Ia menangis. Menangisi rasa sakit di vaginanya dan hilangnya kehormatannya dengan cara yang tidak ia inginkan.

Di tengah tangisannya, ia merapikan pakaiannya. Ia mengusap sperma yang ada di wajahnya dan di antara kedua payudaranya dengan tangannya dan menjilatinya. Ia membiarkan sperma yang ada di dalam vaginanya. Ia tahu kalau dia tidak akan hamil karena ini buka masa subur baginya. Sambil meredakan tangisannya, Kasuga menjilati semua sperma yang berceceran di lantai hingga bersih dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

 _Beberapa minggu kemudian..._

Gagalnya misi Kasuga terdengar sampai ke telinga gurunya. Lelaki tua itu memanggil ninja pengganti untuk menyelesaikan misinya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Kasuga sudah berpindah pihak? Dia sudah tidak diterima di desa ini. "

"Ya, guru."

"Aku mengutusmu untuk dua misi. Pertama, kau selesaikan misinya, bunuh Sang Dewa Perang. Aku tahu tidak mudah untuk membunuhnya, kau harus menggunakan segala cara dan bersekutulah dengan musuh-musuhnya."

"Baik, guru."

"Aku tidak meragukan kemampuanmu, kau memiliki kemampuan menghasut yang sangat hebat. Ditambah, jutsumu untuk menghipnotis orang lain itu sangat langka dan berguna. Walaupun tidak semua orang yang bisa kau hipnotis, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Lalu, misi keduamu adalah, kau harus menghabisi pengkhianat. Tidak ada ampun bagi seorang pengkhianat. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya, entah itu membunuhnya langsung atau menyiksanya. Itu semua tergantung padamu."

"Aku punya cara lain untuk menghancurkannya, guru. Aku akan membuatmu terkejut." Senyum licik terukir di wajah ninja itu.

"Baiklah. Cukup itu saja. Sekarang..." Lelaki itu berdiri dan membuka pakaiannya, "Kau sudah siap dengan ritualnya kan, Reiko?"

Wanita dengan rambut merah itu menatap mata sang guru sambil membuka pakaiannya, "Tentu saja aku siap, guru."


	2. Kemunculan Reiko

**Diingatkan! Kisah ini hanya untuk 18 ke atas! Mengandung unsur ryona+rape! Kalau pembaca masih di bawah umur, silahkan klik tanda 'x' di tab browser pembaca! Jika ingin tahu apa itu 'ryona' coba cek di Google. Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kisah ini untuk 18 ke atas! Terima Kasih :)**

 **Karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik dari anime Sengoku BASARA dan ada sebagian yang Saya buat sendiri untuk mendukung cerita.**

* * *

 **1\. Kemunculan Reiko**

Salah satu tugas ninja adalah menjadi mata-mata bagi musuh. Kasuga memiliki keahlian dalam memata-matai, bahkan ia kini sedang memata-matai rival dari Sang Dewa Perang, Macan dari Kai, Takeda Shingen. Ia belum pernah gagal dalam tugas yang diberikan Kenshin kepadanya. Tertangkap atau pun terlihat di daerah musuh saja bagaikan sebuah mitos yang tak pernah terjadi.

Namun tetap saja, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Dia adalah Sarutobi Sasuke. Seorang ninja yang menjadi pengawal dan teman setia bagi Sanada Yukimura. Dia juga seorang teman lama bagi Kasuga. Namun untuk malam ini, kelihatannya Sasuke juga memiliki tugas. Itu bagus karena tugas Kasuga jauh lebih mudah tanpa ada gangguan darinya.

" _Setidaknya untuk malam ini aku bisa fokus pada tugasku._ "

Setelah sekian lama memata-matai musuhnya, Kasuga memutuskan untuk kembali. Baru saja dia membalikkan badannya, suara Sasuke terdengar dari balik dinding rumah kecil yang berada di balik benteng Takeda Shingen.

"Aku kembali, tuan." Suara Sasuke terdengar samar dari balik dinding.

"Apa yang kau dapat?" Kasuga mengenali suara ini. Suara dari Takeda Shingen.

"Tidak ada pergerakan mencurigakan dari Tuan Uesugi Kenshin."

 _"Heh, jadi selama ini dia berkunjung ke rumah. Kau tidak akan menemukan apa-apa di sana."_ Pikir Kasuga.

"Tapi, di tengah perjalanan, aku melihat pergerakkan dari Oda Nobunaga."

Kasuga terdiam mendengar hal itu. Ia merasa seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Apa yang dia lakukan!?" Takeda Shingen berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Mereka tidak membawa pasukan, tuan."

"Mereka?"

"Oda Nobunaga tidak sendirian. Aku melihat Nouhime dan Akechi Mitsuhide bersamanya, juga seorang wajah lama yang kukenal, Reiko."

Kasuga semakin curiga mendengar laporan Sasuke. Ia memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak ketika ia mendengar nama Reiko.

"Aku merasa bahwa mereka menyadari keberadaanku. Tapi mereka sepertinya tidak menghiraukanku. Mereka tidak tertarik dengan kita."

"Menurutmu, mereka pergi ke mana?" Tanya Takeda Shingen.

"Firasatku buruk. Aku khawatir, mereka akan pergi ke tempat Uesugi Kenshin."

Jantung Kasuga terasa berhenti berdetak. Oda Nobunaga, Sang Raja Iblis, mendatangi Sang Dewa Perang tanpa membawa pasukan. Ditambah, ia ditemani oleh Reiko, seorang ninja dan pembunuh bayaran yang selama ini mencari dirinya.

" _Tidak mungkin. Reiko tahu keberadaanku. Aku harus cepat kembali ke tempat Tuan Kenshin."_

Kasuga pergi meninggalkan tempat Takeda Shingen dengan terburu-buru. Ia melewati dahan-dahan pohon dengan lincah, menembus dinginnya malam. Tidak hanya angin malam yang membuatnya menggigil kedinginan, bayangan apa yang akan terjadi dengan tuannya membuatnya semakin bergidik.

 _"Aku harus cepat. Oda Nobunaga saja sudah sangat buruk, ditambah dengan Reiko. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi."_

Pakaian Kasuga yang sangat minim itu memudahkannya untuk bergerak bebas. Di tambah, dengan gelapnya malam, ia dapat bersembunyi dengan mudah jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya.

 _"Hampir sampai."_

Kasuga terus melewati dahan demi dahan pepohonan di hutan. Setelah beberapa saat, ia terdiam. Dari kejauhan, sebuah asap mengepul dari benteng milik tuannya. Ia melihat dengan tidak percaya. Benteng tempat tuannya berada kini sedang terbakar. Dengan perasaan yang tidak enak, Kasuga berusaha mendekati benteng yang terbakar itu.

Baru saja Kasuga mendarat di dahan pertama, sesuatu segera melilit kakinya dan menariknya terjatuh dari atas pohon. Beruntung, latihannya sebagai seorang ninja mampu membuatnya menjaga keseimbangan dan menyentuh tanah dengan kedua kakinya.

"Siapa di sana?" seru Kasuga yang sudah mengeluarkan kunainya.

Kasuga yang waspada kini memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Namun, ia hanya melihat kegelapan dan sedikit sinar bulan yang membuat bayangan untuk pohon-pohon di sekitarnya.

 _SRRRRT!_

Sebuah tali panjang keluar dari balik bayangan dan melilit tangan Kasuga yang sedang memegang kunai. Kasuga melihat tali itu dan mengetahui kalau itu lebih mirip dengan cambuk. Ia berusaha melepaskan cambuk itu dengan menarik tangannya. Tapi, cambuk itu lebih dulu menariknya ke dalam bayangan.

"Kuh!"

Kasuga terseret menuju ke sumber cambuk itu. Di balik bayangan itu, terlihat sinar mata berwarna merah. Kasuga bergidik melihat hal itu, ia tiba-tiba teringat masa lalu dengan wanita yang menjadi rivalnya di desa dulu.

"Reiko!"

Kasuga melemparkan kunai lain ke arah bayangan. Ia berhasil lepas dari cambuk yang melilit tangannya dan melompat ke belakang, ke tempat bulan memancarkan cahayanya. Setelah mundur beberapa langkah, wanita berambut pirang itu melihat bayangan wanita keluar dari kegelapan. Secara perlahan, wajah wanita itu disinari oleh cahaya bulan.

"Aku menemukanmu fufufu..." bisik wanita itu.

"Kuh! Bagaimana kau menemukanku, Reiko?" tanya Kasuga dengan geram.

Reiko tertawa dengan keras, "Mudah sekali menemukanmu! Aku sudah menemukanmu sejak kau meninggalkan desa. Aku selalu melihatmu di luar dan di dalam benteng busuk itu."

Kasuga begitu terkejut mendengar hal itu. Ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Dan kau tahu bagian terbaiknya?" Reiko tersenyum lebar, "Aku selalu melihat masturbasimu yang murahan itu ahahahahahaha!"

Wajah Kasuga memerah, "Ap-apa!?"

" _Aaaahh~ Tuan Kenshin~ Aaahhh~ Aahhhh~"_ Reiko menirukan suara Kasuga yang sedang bermasturbasi sambil membayangkan wajah tuannya, "Ahahahaha! Kau benar-benar menginginkan penis orang itu!? Kau memang pelacur! Hanya ada penis di pikiranmu! Ahahahahaha!"

Rasa malu bercampur dengan marah menyelimuti Kasuga, "Diam kau!"

Kasuga yang sudah termakan oleh amarah, kini menerjang ke arah Reiko yang masih mengoloknya. Dengan empat kunai di masing-masing tangannya, ia dengan cepat melemparkannya ke arah wanita berambut merah itu.

"HYAA! HYAA!"

"Hmph! Lamban."

Reiko menangkis semua lemparan kunai milik Kasuga. Namun, serangan Kasuga tidak hanya berhenti di situ saja. Ninja berambut pirang itu kini sudah berada di atas Reiko dan bersiap memberikan tendangan dengan tumitnya.

"HAAA!"

Kaki Kasuga tepat mengenai kepala Reiko. Tetapi, dengan cepat, tubuh Reiko diselimuti oleh bayangan hitam dan menghilang seperti angin.

"Bayangan!?"

"HYA!"

Reiko yang tadi menghilang, kini muncul di belakang Kasuga. Ia melancarkan sebuah tendangan dengan kakinya ke punggung Kasuga yang tidak ada pertahanan itu. Kasuga yang baru saja mendarat tidak mampu bereaksi dengan tepat waktu, ia menerima tendangan keras Reiko dan terpental hingga menabrak pohon di depannya.

"AAAKH!"

Belum sempat tubuh Kasuga jatuh dari pohon yang dihantamnya, Reiko sekali lagi menerjangnya dengan tendangan keras ke arah punggung.

KRAK!

Suara punggung Kasuga yang patah dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Pohon yang menjadi penahan tubuh Kasuga kini memiliki retakan yang besar akibat tendangan itu.

"Hmph. Kau masih hebat juga, Kasuga." Kata Reiko pelan.

Tubuh Kasuga yang sudah tidak bergerak itu berubah menjadi bayangan merah muda dan menghilang.

"Kalau kau berani menyentuh Tuan Kenshin, aku akan membunuhmu!" kata Kasuga yang sudah berdiri di atas pohon tempat di mana bayangannya menghilang.

"Aku? Menyentuhnya?" kata Reiko sambil menaruh tangan kanannya di dada, "Aku tidak perlu melakukan itu. Oda Nobunaga dan yang lainnya sedang mengurusnya sekarang."

"A-apa!?"

"Mungkin saja dia sudah dikalahkan sekarang. Kau tahu, dia sendirian melawan beberapa orang, itu pasti sulit bahkan untuk Dewa Perang sekali pun." Senyum merekah di bibir Reiko.

"Kau ular licik! Kau bekerja dengan Oda Nobunaga!"

"Aduh, aduh, Kasuga. Masih bodoh seperti dulu ternyata. Apa pakaian ketatmu itu menghambat peredaran darah ke otakmu?" Reiko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya menjalankan perintah mutlak dari guru. Dia bilang aku bebas untuk melakukan apa pun padamu. Jadi, untuk apa aku bekerja untuk Nobunaga? Kau tahu tentang jurus ninjaku bukan?"

Kasuga menarik nafasnya karena terkejut, "Ti-tidak mungkin."

"Benar. Seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia yang bekerja untukku. Aku sudah menaruh hipnotis padanya." Kata Reiko yang diikuti dengan tawanya yang begitu puas.

Hipnotis Reiko terkenal sangat kuat di desa, jika digunakan secara maksimal, jurus itu mampu menghipnotis siapa pun, bahkan Sang Raja Iblis sekali pun sekarang sudah terkena hipnotisnya. Kasuga bahkan pernah menjadi korbannya. Reiko menaruh hipnotis pada Kasuga dan membuatnya berjalan dengan telanjang seharian penuh di desa lain. Bahkan, ia membuat Kasuga melakukan hal-hal yang memalukan, mulai dari bermasturbasi dan buang air kecil di depan anak-anak hingga membiarkan tubuhnya digerayangi oleh warga di desa itu. Beruntung Reiko membuat Kasuga sadar ketika dia hampir diperkosa.

Tapi itu adalah masa lalu, Kasuga benar-benar lengah saat itu. Dia terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang tidak penting sampai-sampai Reiko dengan mudahnya menghipnotis dirinya. Kali ini dia tidak akan jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama dua kali.

"Kuh! Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu lagi."

Kasuga melompat dari pohon menuju ke arah benteng yang terbakar itu.

"Ah, ah, ah, kau tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana."

Reiko mengambil cambuknya dan melesatkannya ke arah Kasuga. Ujung cambuk itu melilit salah satu pergelangan kaki Kasuga dan membuatnya terhenti seketika. Kasuga yang sudah terlanjur melesat kencang di udara, kini harus terjatuh ke salah satu dahan pohon besar. Tubuhnya menghantam dahan itu dengan keras.

"AGH!"

Melihat Kasuga yang terjatuh, Reiko menarik cambuknya. Tubuh Kasuga yang belum pulih dari jatuh barusan, kini tertarik ke bawah dengan cepat mengikuti gerakan cambuk itu. Dengan satu erangan kesakitan, Kasuga menghantam tanah yang ada di bawah.

"UGH!"

Sambil berusaha untuk bangkit, Kasuga memeluk perutnya yang terhantam dengan keras di tanah. Tubuh bagian depannya terlihat kotor oleh debu. Pakaiannya yang berwarna hitam itu kini di selimuti oleh debu di beberapa bagian.

"Kau masih saja memakai pakaian minim seperti itu." Reiko mendatangi Kasuga yang masih kesakitan, "Apa kau memang suka berpakaian seperti itu? Kurasa iya, wajar saja karena kau memang seorang pelacur."

"Kuh!? Aku bukan seorang pela—"

"YA KAU SEORANG PELACUR!"

Reiko menendang perut Kasuga dengan sekuat tenaga hingga membuatnya terpental jauh ke belakang.

"UGOH!"

Tubuh Kasuga melayang ke arah pohon di belakangnya. Ia menghantam pohon itu dengan punggungnya. Rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, baik tubuh depannya maupun tubuh bagian belakangnya.

Tidak sampai di situ serangan Reiko, ia menarik cambuknya yang masih terikat di kaki Kasuga dan membuat ninja berambut pirang itu kembali ke arahnya. Sekali lagi Kasuga terkapar di hadapannya. Ia menendang Kasuga lagi, kali ini di bagian dadanya. Kaki Reiko mengayun dengan keras ke arah payudara besar Kasuga.

"OOGH"  
Kasuga terseret jauh ke belakang dan sekali lagi menghantam pohon yang ada di belakangnya.

"UUGH!"

Tubuh Kasuga gemetaran. Belum pernah ia merasakan tendangan sekuat itu. Ia merasa payudaranya seperti mati rasa akibat tendangan keras itu. Dengan terbatuk-batuk, Kasuga berusaha berdiri.

 _"Tendangannya kuat sekali. Di situasi seperti ini, aku tidak bisa menang melawannya."_

Seakan tidak memberi Kasuga kesempatan untuk berdiri, Reiko menarik cambuknya sekali lagi. Kasuga yang lengah, kini harus terseret kembali ke hadapan ninja berambut merah itu. Kasuga melindungi bagian depan tubuhnya. Namun, Reiko sudah melihat hal itu, ia menarik cambuknya ke atas sehingga tubuh Kasuga ikut terangkat.

 _"A-apa?"_

Reiko membanting Kasuga dengan sekuat tenaga ke tanah.

"AAGH!"

Tidak puas dengan sekali bantingan, Reiko terus menerus mengangkat tubuh Kasuga dengan membantingnya ke segala arah. Tanah, pohon, dan juga batu besar menjadi tempat mendarat tubuh Kasuga. Seluruh tubuh Kasuga menghantam benda-benda keras itu tanpa ampun. Erangan kesakitan terus keluar dari mulut Kasuga tiap kali tubuhnya menghantam sesuatu.

 _"Ti-tidak... Tubuhku tidak dapat bergerak... Dia kuat sekali..."_

"Dan ini yang terakhir!"

Reiko mengangkat cambuknyna tinggi-tinggi dan dengan satu raungan keras, ia membanting Kasuga ke tanah. Dentuman keras akibat tubuh Kasuga yang menghantam tanah mengiringi erangan ninja itu. Tanah itu hancur dan membuat lubang di sekitarnya.

"Uuhh.. Guuhh.."

" _Aku tidak mampu melawannya...Kalau begini terus, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Tuan Kenshin..."_

Kasuga terkapar lemah dengan punggungnya. Tatapan matanya terlihat sayu. Tubuhnya terasa berat dan kini membentuk seperti huruf 'X' dengan tangan dan kaki yang terentang. Bahkan, ia tidak dapat bergerak, walau pun hanya satu jari. Nafasnya memburu karena hantaman demi hantaman di tubuhnya.

Pohon dan bebatuan di sekitarnya kini hancur. Mengejutkan sekali karena Kasuga masih bisa bertahan akibat serangan tadi. Tubuhnya yang terlatih mampu bertahan dari hantaman, kalau saja dia manusia biasa, dia pasti sudah tidak bernyawa saat ini.

Reiko melepas cambuknya dari kaki Kasuga dan berjalan mendekatinya sambil berkata, "Ada apa, Kasuga? Apa kau sudah menyerah? Kukira pertarungan kita masih panjang."

"Kau masih tetap... Uhuk... Sombong seperti dulu..." balas Kasuga dengan terbatuk-batuk.

"Aku memang pantas untuk sombong, karena aku memang lebih kuat darimu." Reiko mulai tertawa, "Aku jadi ingat, bukankah ini sama seperti dulu?"

Kasuga ingat sekali dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Reiko. Situasinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekarang. Hanya saja, dia sudah benar-benar kalah. Reiko menghajarnya habis-habisan, bahkan setelah mengalahkannya, ia ditelanjangi oleh ninja berambut merah itu. Ia tidak bisa melupakan rasa malu saat ia diikat dan digantung tanpa sehelai pakaian pun di tengah desa tetangga.

Ia tidak tahu apa maksud Reiko menyerangnya dulu. Tapi kemungkinan, Reiko melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Kasuga karena tidak terpilih untuk menjalani misi yang sangat penting. Beruntung, Sasuke menolong Kasuga yang hampir saja diperkosa oleh warga desa tempat di mana ia digantung dan dipermalukan.

"Bagaimana, hm? Kau ingin aku menggantung dan mempermalukanmu seperti dulu?"

"Kuh..."

Reiko melihat ke arah Kasuga seakan ia merendahkan rivalnya itu. Ia melihat tubuh Kasuga dari atas sampai bawah. Mulai dari payudaranya yang besar dan hampir tidak tertutup oleh pakaiannya sampai ke selangkangannya yang dibalut oleh kain hitam ketat hingga vulva-nya terlihat jelas dari baliknya.

"Lihatlah pakaianmu. Kau bahkan tidak merasa malu berjalan setengah telanjang seperti itu." Kata Reiko sambil menunjuk Kasuga, "Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas putingmu mengacung tegak dari sini dan ya ampun, kau sengaja memamerkan bibir vaginamu? Biar kubantu kau menutupnya. Hyaaargh!"

Reiko mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi dan mendaratkannya tepat di selangkangan Kasuga yang terbuka lebar.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kasuga berteriak kesakitan, teriakan yang ia keluarkan karena rasa malu dan sakit. Bibir vaginanya yang hanya dibalut setengahnya oleh kain spandeks tipis bertemu dengan sepatu hak tinggi Reiko yang begitu keras. Ujung sepatu itu tepat berada di atas klitorisnya, tempat di mana kelemahan dan area sensitifnya berada.

Ini sama persis ketika dia dikalahkan oleh Reiko dulu. Tubuhnya terkapar setelah Reiko menghajarnya tanpa ampun, lalu untuk menambah penderitaannya, Reiko menginjak-injak vaginanya hingga suara yang tidak ingin dia ingat muncul akibat hantaman sepatu dan bibir vaginanya. Suara yang dihasilkan akibat bertemunya alas sepatu dengan vagina dan tulang-tulang di selangkangannya membuat ninja berambut pirang itu mengalami trauma. Itu adalah saat di mana Kasuga benar-benar takut menghadapi Reiko lagi.

Kali ini, ia mengalami mimpi buruk itu. Reiko berada di atas angin untuk menghajarnya. Menghajar vaginanya lagi tanpa ampun, bahkan mungkin lebih parah dari yang dulu. Luka lecet dan memar muncul di area kewanitaannya, butuh beberapa minggu untuk menyembuhkannya. Kasuga harus berjalan dengan aneh saat luka-luka itu menggesek kain spandeks di selangkangannya. Menahan rasa sakit dan rasa malu sambil berjalan adalah hal yang benar-benar tidak ingin ia alami lagi.

" _Tidak... Aku tidak ingin hal itu terulang lagi..."_

Reiko tertawa pelan, "Aku ingat sekali perasaan ini, rasa kakiku menyentuh vagina kotormu dan menghajarnya perlahan-lahan dengan rasa sakit. Kali ini aku tidak hanya menghancurkanmu, aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih sakit dan malu lebih dari biasanya."

Ini dia, hal yang paling ditakutkan Kasuga saat melawan Reiko. Kaki yang tadi menginjak vaginanya kini terangkat tinggi dan menginjaknya lagi. Kasuga berteriak di tengah kesakitannya akibat sepatu Reiko yang berulang kali menginjak-injak bagian kewanitaannya. Tidak ada jeda di setiap injakannya, seakan Reiko benar-benar ingin menghancurkan seluruh area selangkangan Kasuga.

"GAAAHH! AAAHHH! HENTIKAAAN! CUKUP! KAU MENGHANCURKAN VAGINAKU! KAU AKAN MENGHANCURKANNYA! AAAHHHHHHH!"

Kasuga terus berteriak bagaikan kesetanan. Suara penderitaannya menggema di seluruh hutan. Ia melepaskan segala hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan dengan teriakan. Jelas sekali kalau Kasuga benar-benar sudah kalah telak dari Reiko, ia tidak mampu melawan balik.

Reiko yang melihat hal itu semakin membuat Kasuga menderita. Ia mememegang kedua kaki Kasuga yang terentang dan memeluknya di antara kedua pinggang dan tangannya. Kaki ninja Uesugi itu terangkat hingga membuat posisi selangkangannya sekarang lebih tertekan ke arah kaki Reiko. Dengan tangan yang menarik kaki Kasuga ke atas dan kaki yang menginjak vaginanya, tekanan pada daerah kewanitaan Kasuga terasa lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

Kasuga berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Tubuhnya kini sudah mampu bergerak, namun semua sudah terlambat. Ia tidak mampu melawan jika Reiko sudah mengalahkannya lebih dulu dan menguasai pertarungan, bahkan ia menguasai tubuhnya, bagian selangkangannya. Kain spandeks tipis yang ia kenakan bahkan tidak mampu mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Ini sama saja ketika ia sedang telanjang bulat.

"AAAAARGHHHH! HHAAAAKKHHH! AAHHHHHH! HAHH, HAAHH, HAAAHHH AAAHHHHHHH!"

Kasuga tersengal-sengal menahan rasa sakit di seluruh area kewanitaannya. Ini bahkan lebih parah dari yang pernah dilakukan Reiko dulu padanya. Tidak ada ampun baginya.

"Hm? Bagaimana?" Kata Reiko sambil terus menekan kakinya dengan keras, "Kau masih bisa menerima rasa sakit lebih dari ini kan? Bukankah kau ninja masokis? Kau suka jika vaginamu dihancurkan seperti ini, kan?"

Reiko semakin menjadi-jadi menginjak vagina Kasuga. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan keadaan selangkangan ninja berambut pirang itu yang sekarang sudah terlihat lecet dan luka-luka kecil lainnya. Tidak puas dengan menginjak vagina, Reiko menggesek-gesekkan sepatunya tepat di atas bibir vagina Kasuga. Hal itu cukup membuat Kasuga mengeluarkan desahan kenikmatan di antara teriakan kesakitannya.

"Oh! Apa itu tadi? Kau mendesah? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?" Reiko mulai tertawa.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak... Kyah! Aku tidak mendesah! Ngghh..."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana kalau ini?"

Reiko semakin cepat menggesekkan alas sepatunya yang kasar ke bibir vagina Kasuga yang kali ini sudah basah.

"Lihat! Kau sudah basah! Kau ingin orgasme hanya karena aku menggesek kakiku di vaginamu?"

Desahan Kasuga yang ia tahan sekuat tenaga, akhirnya keluar, "Aaahhhhnnn! Haaahhnn!"

Kasuga menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Rasa malu mendatanginya, wajahnya memerah karena menikmati kaki Reiko. Vaginanya tidak bisa berkata dengan jujur dengan keadaannya.

 _"Ini memalukan... Aku sudah kalah dan sekarang dia memaksaku untuk orgasme. Aku benar-benar sudah habis."_

Kasuga terus mendesah dan berteriak. Tidak hanya menggesek vaginanya, kaki Reiko juga menekan vaginanya semakin keras hingga Kasuga tidak mampu berpikir dengan normal. Ia kini menggigit tangannya agar desahannya tidak keluar. Matanya tertutup menahan rasa sakit yang bercampur dengan kenikmatan. Pakaiannya kini sudah basah di bagian selangkangan akibat cairan vaginanya menembus spandeks tipis itu.

 _"Tidak... Ini batasku... Aku tidak mampu menahannya..."_

Kasuga mempersiapkan tubuhnya untuk kemungkinan yang terburuk, yaitu orgasme di depan musuh yang mengalahkannya dengan telak. Ia bagaikan sebuah mainan yang digunakan Reiko untuk memuaskan nafsunya.

Kekuatan Kasuga sudah habis, ia tidak mampu menahan orgasmenya lagi. Sampai akhirnya Kasuga ingin mengeluarkan erangan kenikmatan, kaki Reiko berhenti. Kasuga melihat Reiko sedang berusaha mengusir burung hantu berwarna putih salju. Itu adalah burung miliknya.

Burung hantu itu menyerang Reiko dengan liar. Warna putih dari bulunya memancarkan cahaya bulan, membuat Reiko sedikit tidak dapat melihat sekelilingnya.

"Apa-apaan burung gila ini!? Menyingkir dariku!" Reiko yang sibuk mengusir burung hantu itu, tidak sadar kalau tangannya sudah melepas kaki Kasuga.

 _"Ini kesempatanku. Aku sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk bertarung, aku harus lari dan menghindari Reiko."_

Kasuga melihat kesempatan untuk lari. Tubuhnya yang sudah lemah akibat pukulan dan injakan bertubi-tubi dari Reiko di tubuh dan –paling banyak- di selangkangannya membuatnya tidak mampu berdiri. Ditambah, rasa sakit dan perih akibat luka-luka lecet di vaginanya, baik di luar mau pun di bagian dalamnya membuatnya tidak mampu merapatkan kedua kakinya.

Dengan kaki yang mengangkang dan terseok-seok, Kasuga merayap di tanah, menjauhi Reiko yang masih sibuk dengan burung hantu miliknya. Dengan cepat, Kasuga mengunci jarinya untuk mengeluarkan jurus ninjanya.

" _Mitsugi: Byakuya!"_

Seketika tubuh Kasuga berubah menjadi cahaya berwarna merah muda dan masuk ke dalam tanah, meninggalkan Reiko yang kini sudah terbebas dari burung hantu yang mengganggunya.

"Cih." Reiko meludahkan darah mulutnya karena bibirnya sempat tergigit oleh giginya sendiri, "Burung sialan itu. Tidak apa, tenanglah Reiko, kau sudah menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Lain kali saat bertemu dengannya, akan kuhancurkan dia lebih dari ini."

Reiko menghilang dengan bayangan hitam yang menyelimutinya setelah mengambil cambuknya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengikat kaki Kasuga.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi, Reiko sudah sampai di benteng milik Uesugi Kenshin yang sudah terbakar sepenuhnya. Ia melihat Oda Nobunaga yang sedang menunggangi kudanya bersama dengan Nouhime dan Akechi Mitsuhide keluar dari gerbang.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Reiko.

Nobunaga mengangguk dengan patuh.

"Bagus. Tugasmu sudah selesai, sekarang kau hanya—"

Kata-kata Reiko terputus begitu Nobunaga menodongkan senjata ke arahnya.

Mata Reiko terbelalak, ia terkejut melihat reaksi Nobunaga. "A-apa-apaan!? Apa hipnotisku sudah habis?"

Nobunaga tertawa dengan lantang lalu mulai berbicara, "Hipnotismu bekerja padaku. Namun hanya beberapa menit. Kau kira, aku mendapat julukan Raja Iblis itu dari mana? Aku, Oda Nobunaga, Sang Raja Iblis, neraka adalah rumahku dan akan kubuat dunia ini seperti itu. Jangan kau pikir hipnotismu akan bekerja padaku dalam waktu yang lama."

Masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Reiko mencoba mengalihkan pandangan pada dua orang yang mengikuti Nobunaga. Ia melihat Nouhime dan Mitsuhide masih berada dalam hipnotisnya. Hal itu sedikit melegakan dirinya.

Reiko mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan menarik nafas pelan, "Kuakui, kau memang hebat. Aku tidak meragukan kehebatanmu. Tapi, apa kau sudah sadar ketika menyerang benteng milik Uesugi Kenshin?"

Nobunaga mendengus, "Aku sudah sadar bahkan saat kita belum meninggalkan gerbang bentengku."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih menuruti perintahku?"

"Siapa yang menurutimu? Aku memang ingin menyerang Uesugi Kenshin dan saat aku melihatmu menggunakan jurus hipnotismu, aku tahu kalau kau orang yang kuat. Aku bisa menggunakanmu."

"Hmph. Aku tidak bekerja untuk siapa pun." Ketus Reiko.

"Ah, serigala penyendiri. Aku suka tipe orang sepertimu. Kau pasti punya tujuan tersendiri, apa itu?"

"Apa untungnya bagiku? Kau tidak perlu tahu tentang urusanku."

Nobunaga tertawa, dia semakin menyukai sifat Reiko. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau keras kepala, aku suka itu. Begini saja, aku kagum pada kekuatanmu, aku ingin kau bekerja bersamaku."

"Aku tidak ingin menerima perintahmu." Reiko menjawab dengan cepat,

"Aku tidak mengatakan 'bekerja untukku', aku mengatakan 'bekerja bersamaku'."

Reiko memicingkan matanya, "Bersama?"

Nobunaga mengangguk, "Benar, kau tidak perlu menerima perintah dariku. Yang aku inginkan adalah kita bisa bekerja sama satu sama lain. Aku akan membantumu dalam mencapai tujuanmu dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku tidak perlu tahu apa tujuanmu, yang pasti, dari tatapan matamu, bisa kulihat kalau tujuan kita hampir sama."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?"

"Untuk sekarang, kau bisa melepaskan hipnotismu dari Nouhime dan Mitsuhide lalu aku akan menjamin keselamatan dan tercapainya tujuanmu."

Reiko masih sedikit ragu dengan tawaran Nobunaga. Namun, setelah berpikir agak lama, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengannya. Memang, ia bisa menangkap Kasuga sendirian, tapi bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika dia bisa menyiksanya dan memuaskan nafsunya dengan bantuan dari Nobunaga dan sekutunya?

Reiko melepas hipnotisnya. Nouhime dan Mitsuhide kembali sadar. Mereka sempat akan menyerang Reiko, namun Nobunaga menjelaskan semuanya. Akhirnya, keempat orang itu memulai kerja sama, untuk Reiko sendiri, dia memiliki firasat yang baik tentang Nouhime.


End file.
